


Shuichi goes to home depot

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Home Depot, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: I was dared by someone on wattpad to write a story with no curse words.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Shuichi goes to home depot

Shuichi and Kokichi got out of the car and Shuichi had to help Kokichi out of the car because Kokichi had brain deficiency. Shuichi carefully got him out of the car and threw him at the ground.

"owo," Kokichi whined out as he made a rough landing onto the hard ground, "Shumai, drop me harder daddy. Uwu." 

The detective stared down at his frail, rat-like body, which was now sprawled out on the asphalt. He shut the car door unlock door and the car and locked the door to the car and the car door with the car and close door car while Kokichi picked himself up off the ground, dusting the gravel from his shirt. 

As they approached the store, Shuichi had grabbed an obnoxiously orange colored shopping cart. He pulled down the part where an infant or purse could sit, and let Kokichi hop in and get himself situated.

Shuichi checked the small post-it note in the pocket of his shirt that touched his nipple constantly. He reread the short list of items in his head, nodded to himself in confirmation, and continued pushing the shopping cart.  
It was heavier with the other boy riding along in the front basket, but at least he wasn't running around and trashing the isles. Especially in a store like this, with almost every part of the store having some sort of sharp or dangerously heavy object that would pin you to the ground and crush your ribcage if it landed on top of you.

He came here for nails, a hammer, and he was absolutely going to steal the shopping cart. One of the chairs broke because a fellow classmate had been sitting on it the wrong way and the chair could not handle his dummy thickness. They had ordered a new chair from ikea, but their order came with some chair parts and an unused fetus. The instructions also required some type of screw that Shuichi couldn't be bothered to remember. 

He wandered different parts of the store, lazily browsing for the two items he needed. He eventually found both of them and loaded them into his cart, and made his way to the check-out line. He got a few looks from some people in front of him, probably for having an older boy in the part where a small child would sit, but other than that it was fairly calm.

He patiently watched as the conveyor belts carried items to the scanner where the employee would hastily scan and bag their items. The silence accompanied by the beeping of the scanner was almost hypnotic, at least until it was interrupted by Kokichi, who had been silent the entire trip.

"Owo nishishis Saihara-chan I need bathroom" He said, tugging on the handle of the cart.

Shuichi looked up at him and sighed in annoyance, "Kokichi, we're almost done here. Just wait until we get back."

"Fine, I didn't have to go that bad anyways," Kokichi slouched in his seat, "guess I'll hold it. Uwu nishsishsi"

Shuichi felt relieved that they wouldn't have to waste another hour in search of a restroom, and he was thankful that Kokichi didn't get any ideas from the hammer sitting idly behind him, just barely out of his reach. He went back to zoning out, not noticing the other boy quietly unzip his pants.

Shuichi jumped a little when he felt something lightly wet the bottom of his shirt. Without thinking, he touched his waist in confusion as it was warm and slightly damp. But when he looked down at Kokichi, he noticed the quiet hissing noise coming from inside his hand as he peed on Shuichi's leg. 

"kokcihi why" Shuichi whispered as to not draw attention to the felony that Kokichi was currently commiting. "why do you are doing this "

As to further agitate him, Kokichi responded to Shuichi's question with a small sigh of relief as he aimed lower, wetting Shuichi's kneecap.

The person in front of Shuichi in the home dopet line go away from hope demo and it was Shuichi's turn to die but not really because the checkout guy called the police on Shuichi because he looked like pee and shuichi got yeast in prison and kokichi was taken to the veterinarians office and was put down


End file.
